Romeo and Juliet
by Trunks'OnlyLove
Summary: Well it's a Romeo and Juliet story. I decided to make this couple Romeo and Juliet because there aren't that many good stories on them. Just RR pleeeeze!
1. The Meeting

A/N: This is my first fanfic so pleeeeeeeze don't flame me. I tried okay? Well, since I don't actually know the entire story, I will make up some of my own parts and some new characters in the story and everybody will have their own name except for Goku (Romeo) and ChiChi (Juliet).  
  
  
  
Romeo and Juliet  
  
Narrator: This is the tale of two star-crossed teenagers-Romeo and Juliet, who fall madly in love at first sight when supposedly meeting eyes across a room (yes I took that from "Hey Arnold" my apologies). Their families don't wish for them to be together and the young Romeo fights to win the heart of Juliet in a bloody battle. Eventually, they find a way to be together forever with no one ever to interfere in their lovelife. Read on the dramatic tale of Romeo and Juliet…  
  
As 16-year-old Juliet looked longingly out of her fogging, rain-spattered window on that cool autumn morning at 11:30 a.m. a tear ran from her smooth cheek down to her neck. She was terribly lonely and the only one in the world that could make her feel better now was her father, the Ox King. Her chosen husband was a self-absorbed, money-hungry beast named Yamucha who wanted to marry Juliet only because he wanted his huge inheritance from his father-in-law to be. Her mother had died only two years before and Juliet was still recovering from it. She had a friend, Lady Bulma who seeked the attention of her latest crush, Prometheus, who didn't have the slightest interest in her but that didn't keep her from trying. Juliet was the princess of all of Dragonville and "had it all" according to the village women her age. But she just sat there, feeling sorry for herself because she had almost no one. She had on her usual ruby tiara with a tight-fitting velvet material, burgundy and gold-striped dress with gold, short-heel shoes with open toes. She didn't have any make-up on, but she was beautiful nonetheless with her beautiful, sleak and shiny raven hair that complemented her perfect-shaped face. Her room was so enchanting and fit for a princess with huge beige and white drapes with a plush carpet and almost everything in her room was gold, except for her bed which was so neatly made by one of their servants. It had a smooth ivory comforter, which lay upon tons of pillows and cushions. She loved her room the most because she could cry and weep and be alone in there.   
Suddenly, someone shook her from her sorrow by pounding on the door. "Who is it?", she asked dryly. "It's your father sweetheart", responded the king. "Oh come in papa", she said. He carefully opened the door. "Um, dearest daughter the Briefs have invited us to the celebration of their daughter, Lady Bulma's birthday. She's celebrating her sixteenth year", said the Ox King happily. "I guess I'll go. I mean I don't have anything better to do", she said sarcastically which made her father frown. "Juliet please put a smile on your face, just be happy and go about getting ready we shan't be late now should we?", said her father. "I guess not", she said as she sighed and opened her huge closet. Her father had left her alone to get ready. After about 15 minutes of searching, she found a dress she hadn't worn in 3 months. It was a dark violet satin dress, which hung over her shoulders and showed a reasonable amount of cleavage. It was tight at the waist and the skirt part of it had silver, glittery lines running down the sides. Her shoes were chosen very shortly afterward. They were silver and shiny and had a taller heel than the ones she had been wearing before. Her tiara was sterling silver with light purple gemstones in the middle. Her hair and make-up were to be done by Cindy, her hair and make-up artist.  
  
"Cindy, I'd like you to make my hair straight and curl it at the ends please. I want to look simple. I want something simple for my make-up also. Lipstick with a touch of lavender but not too dark, purple eyeshadow, black mascara with a light, light lavender blush", explained young Juliet. "Whatever you command darling", responded Cindy. Her finger and toenails were done (yeah you guessed it) purple with a slivery tone to them. She looked glamorous. It was worth it since it took three hours to get ready. Two hours later, Yamucha arrived to be her escort. As they rode in the carriage Yamucha complained: "Are we there yet I think I feel my hair starting to ruin", he felt his hair all around to see if it was alright. "Oh shut up Yamucha were almost there", shot back Juliet. Yamucha glared at her and they all stepped out as they arrived. The Briefs' mansion was truly enchanting with the outsides made completely of stone and marble. As they entered, the butler, Edmund greeted them and welcomed them inside. "Hello Juliet!", yelled Lady Bulma. She wasn't really a Lady anymore because she tired quickly of her husband, Lord Harold. She had only been married for five months and she didn't love him anymore. This was always the case for Bulma. In love with a man for a while, lets him go and finds someone new. "Greetings Lady Bulma. How is Prometheus?", asked Juliet. "Oh I'm off him now I've set my eye on a new man named Robert", said Bulma. "Oh", replied Juliet. "Oh Juliet since I'm in my sixteenth year, we've decided to make this a huge celebration by inviting some people from across town that my father knows and they've many sons!", cried Bulma. "Try to make some friends. If your lucky, make something more than friends", said Bulma slyly. Bulma was dressed very formally in a silk, wine-red dress with a small blazer over it with her hair tied in a tight, beautiful bun with red lipstick and a choker with a rose charm hanging from it.  
  
Two hours of laughing and jokes passed but it was all boredom to Juliet. She was going to ask her father to leave until she caught sight of a good-looking young man in the usual 1600 man's outfit: a burgundy hat with a feather in it, short dark burgundy pants with white tights, burgundy shoes (you know those pointy ones that Robin Hood wears), and those fancy puffy-at-the-shoulder shirts-also burgundy with a white leotard showing the sleeves underneath. His hair was jet black and was pointing in all directions but she thought he looked good like that. He looked like he was a man who lurked on the wild side. She liked that. Suddenly, their eyes met and Romeo felt an instant bond with the princess as he stared at her beautiful features. He continued staring her down with those deep, black, twinkling eyes of his. He had been lonely for a while also and looked for a woman to make him happy. When he first saw her, he knew he wanted her. So he walked up to her. "Hello", said Romeo slyly as he bent down and kissed her hand gently. "Hello", whispered Juliet so quietly that Romeo had to strain to hear. His voice sounded so dreamy and gentle like his hands. "You're looking beautiful tonight. What may I ask is your name?", asked Romeo kindly. There was a long pause as Juliet began to answer: "It's Juliet". "And you?" "I am Romeo. The youngest son of Charles The IV, but you probably never heard of him because he travels so much", said Romeo. "Would you like to dance?" asked Romeo. "Why of course", responded Juliet. Juliet took Romeo's hand as he led the way to the beautifully decorated dance floor, decorated with angels and cupids. They waltzed to a slow classical song, similar to "A Love Story". Romeo leaned down to her ear and whispered: "You're quite beautiful. I'd love to see you again after tonight", said Romeo. "Maybe you can", answered Juliet. "You're quite good-looking also", said Juliet softly.   
They danced and danced and spoke and got to know each other a little better. Juliet loved Romeo's sense of humor and she knew already he was the right one for her, she didn't know why she felt this way so quick, but it just happened. She wouldn't be alone anymore. As for Romeo, he loved everything about her so far. Her face, her personality, everything! He wanted to find out more about her. He was going to see her again after tonight. Already, it was time to go. The party had ended after 6 whole hours. "We must go sweetheart you'll see your friend some other time", said the Ox King not knowing that Juliet was in love with Romeo. 'He's more than just a friend, daddy' thought Juliet. The Ox King had left and Juliet was about to leave when Romeo caught sight of this and took Juliet's arm. "Wait! Will I see you again?", asked Romeo. Juliet tiptoed up to his ear and whispered: "I hope so". Romeo smiled and asked where she lived. She told him and quickly left.  
  
3 Hours Later…  
  
  
Juliet was in her room again changing into her sleeping clothes. It was 1:30 in the morning but she wasn't that tired. She was happy that she found someone she liked…maybe even loved…but she couldn't think about that now. She just met him, but was so enchanted by him. Just then, Juliet heard soft music playing. It was Romeo. She raced to her window and cracked it open. Romeo stopped playing his flute. "What light on yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun", he said as he smiled. "Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou, Romeo?", responded Juliet. "She speaks! Oh speak again sweet angel!", said Romeo lovingly. "Romeo! I didn't think you'd come!", cried Juliet. "I only did it for you sweet love!", replied Romeo. "May I climb up?", asked Romeo. "Of course, just so long as you don't cause a racket", said Juliet with love in her eyes. So, with caution, Romeo easily climbed up to her window. "You look beautiful", said Romeo. Juliet laughed seeing that she had on her oldest nightgown. "I couldn't wait to see you. I missed you.", said Juliet sweetly. "I know me, too", said Romeo. "Juliet my darling…", Just then, they heard footsteps. "Oh no. It's my father. You should leave although I don't want you to", said Juliet sadly. "I will see you tomorrow", said Romeo. He continued staring at her, not wanting to leave. "Goodbye my sweet", Romeo said. He stared at her for along time then leaned over into her face and kissed her passionately. It was their first kiss. "Goodbye Romeo", said Juliet as they slowly broke the kiss. "I…I...", Juliet could not complete her sentence. "I must go sweetheart see you tomorrow", said Romeo quickly as he hopped onto the ground from the balcony.  
  
Juliet hugged herself as she pretended to be in Romeo's arms. She never felt this way about anyone before. It must have meant true love. Yes that was it. Romeo was her true love, and she knew it was true.  
  
  
  
Ok I don't intend to continue until you tell me if I should continue or not. Just tell me if it sucks or if it's true fanfiction material. Arigatou!  
  
**HBGirl** 


	2. The Next Day

A/N: Here it is, chapter two…  
  
  
Narrator: Romeo and Juliet have met and fell in love so far. Here is what happened the next day…  
  
Juliet awoke with the warmth of the sun on her face. As she sat up to stretch, she stopped suddenly when she spotted Romeo's flute on her night table. He must have left it there last night when they were kissingJ. She climbed out of bed to get the flute. Then she started to play sweet music like Romeo did, but no one could come close to Romeo's sweet melodies. As she played it, she could almost feel the warmth of his lips like she did when he placed that sweet kiss unto her mouth. 'By George he can surely kiss' she thought as she giggled. She walked to her dresser where a chair was placed and began to comb her hair and daydream about Romeo (boy she's really in love!).  
Tap, tap, tap went the knocking on the door. "Come in", she said with song in her voice. It was her father. "Good morning only daughter of mine", greeted her father sweetly. "Good morning papa", responded Juliet. "Did you enjoy the celebration last night?" asked her father. "Why, it was alright. Nothing special" lied Juliet. She knew that she had a wonderful time-with Romeo. "I saw that you weren't anywhere near Yamucha", said The Ox King a little disappointed. "How could I be when he was flirting with that foolish red-head, Florinda?" asked Juliet while she was pretending to be sad. "Well I guess she was just a close friend", replied The Ox King blushing. 'Yes I believe you, father' thought Juliet sarcastically. "I saw you having quite a good time with that boy, Rolo whatever his name was", said her father. "His name is Romeo and he is quite a nice fellow if you ask me", said Juliet crossly. "Well, I want you to know that whatever you do with that boy will be forgotten on your wedding day with Yamucha", said her father with a raised voice. "Would you stop saying that! I hate when people do that! I can't make any decisions on my own because other people run my life! I'm sixteen for Christ's sake I can make my own decisions!" yelled Juliet very angrily. Her father walked towards her and slapped her in the face so that you could see a red mark on her face. "Don't raise your voice at me!" screamed The Ox King. He walked out to make breakfast. Juliet cried hard until she could cry no more and brushed her teeth. After that she put on a snug, baby blue dress with baby blue shoes and that kind of hat that's cone-shaped with fabric coming out it. She escaped through her window so her father wouldn't notice. She walked on through the beautiful town of Dragonville until she spotted him- he was wearing velvet, wine red pants with black shoes and a white shirt (the kind that George Washington wore) with a black hat with a feather in it. "Romeo!" she screamed as she ran into his arms. "Juliet my darling!" he yelled back. He swung her in his arms and swept her off her feet. Then he started to run. "Where are we going?" asked Juliet. "To a place I vowed to visit when I found the woman I love", responded Romeo as he smiled at Juliet. He ran as fast as he could until he arrived at a beautiful forest with daisies and tulips and iris'. He placed Juliet down to sit on the grass as he sat next to her. "It's beautiful Romeo. I can't believe you saved this for you and I", she said. "I'm glad you think that. Listen, whenever you feel lost or depressed you know you can come to me. I love you Juliet. I've never told you that before but I do love you", said Romeo. "I love you, too Romeo. You make me happy", replied Juliet. They stared into each other's eyes and were about to kiss but Juliet pulled away. "What's wrong love?" asked Romeo. "Romeo I should have told you this before but…my father doesn't want me to see you because he has already chosen a husband for me, he's such a jerk and his name is Yamucha. He doesn't even love me. He just wants money from my father. So when the money comes in, he takes it and leaves. Oh Romeo I don't want to marry him!!!" screamed Juliet as she cried into Romeo's shirt. Romeo sighed and held her close. "You should've told me before, but I'm not mad. He sounds like a real jerk. But I'll do anything I can to keep him away from you…even if it kills me", he said. "Oh don't say that please I love you. Maybe one day we can get married secretly", she said as she rubbed her face, which was red from crying so much. "Maybe", he said quietly to himself. He released his hold from her and planted a sweet, soft kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted about one minute when someone pulled Romeo away and punched him. His nose started to drip blood. "Hey! What's the bloody idea!" he yelled. He looked up to see a man with black, spikey hair and a red and white and black men's fur coat. He looked rich. "Juliet, why are you kissing this…this…streetrat?" asked the man. "Because he loves me unlike you Yamucha! And he's not a streetrat!" she screamed at her fiancee. "This is your fiancee?" asked Romeo wiping the last drops of blood from his nose. Juliet frowned and nodded. Romeo got up and punched Yamucha knocking him to the floor. He got up twenty seconds later and continued fighting. Romeo was a much better fighter than Yamucha and quickly gained the upper hand. There was a pause when Yamucha grabbed Juliet's arm and proceeded to the castle. "Let's go Juliet. I can't take anymore of that streetrat's nonsense", said Yamucha. He was scared of Romeo's fists. Romeo blew a quick kiss to Juliet as she looked over her shoulder and returned the kiss. She quickly mouthed to him 'I love you' and he smiled as he mouthed 'ditto'. She laughed and went with Yamucha. "Unhand me you bastard", she told Yamucha. "Just keep quiet. I won't tell your father about this but next time I will", he said. 'Your scared of being hit by Romeo that's all' she thought as she giggled to herself. The entered the castle as the guard greeted them. (ok here's a new character being introduced) "Good morning Vegeta!" she said to the guard. "Yeah, yeah good morning whatever", responded Vegeta the tall-haired guard. He was always a little grumpy because he was lonely but Juliet thought he was a good man. She entered the living room, which looked more like one whole house. She saw Bulma, there conversating with Robert, her new boyfriend. "Oh hello Juliet it's good to see you", Bulma said to Juliet. Juliet smiled at her. "I'd like you to meet Robert, the one I told you about before. Robert this is my good friend, Princess Juliet", she said to Robert and Juliet. "Pleased to meet you Robert" Juliet said to Robert. "It's wonderful to finally meet the princess of Dragonville", said Robert as he kissed her hand. "Juliet. You should tell something to that guard of yours. He's very rude", Bulma said quietly so that Vegeta wouldn't hear. "Oh Vegeta? Don't mind him he's actually very nice. He's lonely that's all. He lost his parents just last year and he's only 18" Juliet replied. "Oh. Well I feel bad for him", she said. "I'm sorry to be leaving so soon but I must attend a special banquet with Robert", she said as she quickly left.  
Juliet went to her room and fell asleep on her big bed as she dreamed about her and Romeo on their wedding day J  
  
  
  
  
Weeeeeellllllllllllll that's it for now I know it sucked but just review it and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be out soon!  



	3. I Love You Romeo

A/N: Ok here's chapter three…  
  
  
Narrator: Romeo and Juliet have been seeing each other for about five to six months now. They are on a date right now in the woods…  
  
  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" screamed Juliet excitedly. "I'LL TRY!" yelled back Romeo. Romeo took Juliet to Fortheim Gardens- the most beautiful place in the town of Dragonville. Juliet was running as Romeo tried to catch her. Juliet thought she'd lost him, so she walked around in the forest to look at the flowers. Just then, she felt two hands on her waist from the back. The hands grasped her tighter and she screamed. "Gotcha!" screamed Romeo. "Ahhhhhh!" Juliet screamed as they both fell to the ground. She started to hit Romeo on his back as he rolled on the floor laughing. It didn't hurt at all since he was much stronger than her. He continued laughing. She loved his laugh, so light and carefree. It was if he had no worries at all. She loved him very much and was still seeing him secretly. She couldn't believe that she had hidden this from her father for five months. She stopped thinking about her father when she turned her attention to Romeo. She stopped hitting him since it was hurting her hands terribly. "Don't ever do that again", she said as she kicked him. "Sorry. But you should have seen your face. You were terrified!" he said as he continued laughing. "Oh I just can't stay mad at you Romeo. You're so charming", she said to her dear love. "So are you. I love you so much it hurts", Romeo said as he rubbed the spots she hit pretending that he was in pain. Juliet giggled and Romeo leaned closer to her. "This is a beautiful garden isn't it?" asked Romeo. "Yes it's quite beautiful. I'm glad you brought me here", Juliet said as she smoothed her tight, green satin dress. Romeo wore a black leotard with a dark burgundy vest and pants that cut off at the knee. His lower legs showed the black leotard, as did his arms. They were barefoot with their shoes put aside near the waterfall that they lay next to. Romeo sat up so Juliet did the same. "Why don't we take a swim next to that waterfall?" asked Romeo. "Well, I wouldn't want to get wet", said Juliet unsurely. "Aw, c'mon it will be fun", Romeo said in his best puppy dog face. Juliet stared at him for awhile thinking. She finally said "oh alright but I'll just put my feet in a little". Romeo walked over to the water and jumped in soaking Juliet in her dress. "Romeo! Watch it would you?" she pleaded. "I'm sorry", he said. Juliet sat at the edge of the water and stuck her feet in. "Whoo. That's cold", she said as she felt a shiver down her spine. She didn't notice it until now, but Romeo was nowhere to be seen. She was a little worried and just as she thought she knew where he might be, Romeo's hands reached out from underneath the water and grabbed her ankles to pull her in. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed even louder than before. Romeo couldn't resist and started to laugh again. She knew this was coming to her and joined in his laughter. She started to splash him with water and he did the same to her. They continued until their arms hurt and swam to the corner of the body of water. "I had so much fun today. Did you?" asked Juliet. "Of course. I frightened you twice!" he told her as he chuckled. He pressed his lips onto hers in a long, sweet kiss while they had their arms around each other. The water was getting a little colder so they got out and lay there until their clothes dried on them. After that, they put their shoes on and Romeo walked her home. They were nearing the castle when one of her father's guards came up from behind and hit Romeo in the head with a club. He fell unconscious to the floor when Juliet screamed in sorrow. "Why did you do that George?" she asked the guard furiously. "I'm sorry princess. I've got orders and I must follow them. Your father found out you were seeing this young man and sent me here to capture him and throw him in the dungeon", he said quietly. "Oh no. Please don't take him away please. I love him please no PLEASE!" she yelled but they just ignored her and dragged Romeo away to a dungeon far off into the woods. "ROMEO! NOOOO!' she yelled so loud for nothing. She was bawling so hard and fell to the ground herself. "I love you", she said to herself quietly. She cried and cried on the ground as onlookers watched in sorrow. They hated to see the princess in agony. When they asked what was wrong, she always said it was nothing and not to worry. Later, Bulma ran to her aid and lifted her up from the floor. "Juliet what on earth were you doing on the ground?" she asked as they walked to the castle. Juliet explained everything about Romeo and how they took him away and how she might never see him again. "Oh. That's terribly, terribly sad. How could they do that to you?" asked Bulma in a very upset tone. "I don't know. I'm so depressed Bulma. I can't go on without him, I can't! He was my true love, and they took him away from me. It isn't fair!" she yelled through tears. "You know Juliet. Just because Romeo is in a cell locked up somewhere doesn't mean he'll give up. If he really loves you, he'll find a way out of there to be with you. That's what men and women do when they're in love. They'll do anything to always be with their better half. You'll see in time he just might come back. Now calm down you're as red as a radish", she said to her giggling. Juliet calmed down and thought Bulma was right. 'He'll look for me' she thought to herself. But something inside her still worried. She wasn't completely calm. She had to see him, his face, his smile. She had to hear his laugh, feel his gentle touch. She missed him so much already because she loved him so much. If she didn't see him in one week or so, she would literally kill herself. And she meant it.  
  
  
Juliet lie on her bed with tears running down her face. She needed to see Romeo so bad, she missed him terribly. It had already been three days and still no Romeo. She couldn't eat or sleep because she wanted to be held by Romeo-in his big, warm and strong arms. All she could do was breathe and cry.  
  
It had passed one week, and Romeo had not shun the bright, light of his handsome face onto her. She was still beautiful even though she hadn't eaten or slept that much. It was a cold, foggy night and she could not take it anymore, she grabbed a knife from her night table and placed it in the air near her chest…  
  
  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! To continue, or not to continue, that is the question. Whether it is more noble…ok I'll stop I'm starting to tell another Shakespere story! Just review it ok? Arigatou!  
  
**HBGirl*** 


	4. Visiting Romeo

A/N: Chap. 4…  
  
  
  
Just as Juliet was about to drive the knife into her chest, Bulma arrived just in the nick of time. "JULIET, NO!" she screamed. She ran to the bawling beauty and took the knife from her grasp. "Juliet, why on Earth were you going to do that to yourself?" Bulma asked concerned. "Bulma, you don't understand. A life without Romeo is…well…empty;lifeless. I simply can't live without him. I've created a bond with him that can't be broken. It just can't. I need him. So, if he can't be here, then why should I?" Juliet told her friend. "But you musn't lose hope. You have to think about what I told you. I believe you will see each other again. You said it yourself, your bond cannot be broken. So…Hey wait a minute. I am so unintelligent for not thinking of this before. We can go visit him in the dungeon that he lies in at this very moment" Bulma said more happily. "Oh my. Can we really do that? Really?" asked the princess, her eyes beaming. She wiped away her tears and lifted herself off of her bed. "Let's go, then, let's go!" cried an anxious Juliet. Bulma smiled at her friend when she finally got up. "Alright. Let's go", replied former Lady Bulma. Juliet didn't care that her hair wasn't looking the greatest. She just ran out of her room, lied to her father that her and Bulma were going to swim, and they were on their way. Juliet smiled the whole way. She couldn't wait to see her love. Juliet ran ahead of Bulma spinning around on the brick ground. Bulma giggled at her love-struck friend. She didn't even think that her and Robert could surpass that love, but she didn't want to think about that so skipped to catch up to her friend. "Slow down will you were nearly there", she told Juliet. Juliet stopped but kept running as soon as they got to the dungeon. A small, brown building that needed a little work. She got through the guards easily for obvious reasons and asked to be taken to Romeo's cell. She was taken there with Bulma and when they got there, Romeo was looking out the barred window, the saddest face on earth was what they saw. He needed lots of sleep considering he looked like he didn't get any at all. The bags under his eyes were deep, full of sorrow like his eyes, which were cold and lifeless, and his hair and clothes were very messy. She started to cry, and as soon as he heard her sobbing he recognized her weeping and turned around. Her head was hung low with her face in her hands as Bulma tried to comfort her. Romeo could not believe his eyes as he fixed his gaze on the beautiful woman he longed to hold almost forever. Juliet looked up again and stared into his dark eyes. She got closer to the bars and reached for his hand as he reflected the gesture. She almost pulled away but he grabbed hold of her hand and grabbed it tight as tears rolled down his cheek. His hands were still so soft after all that time in the dungeon. Bulma saw all of this and left, so they could catch up. Juliet didn't notice as she kept staring at Romeo. She broke the silence. "I missed you" was all she could get out of her tight throat. "I almost killed myself", Romeo said. Juliet looked at him shocked. "I almost did, too", Juliet replied as she gasped. Romeo cried more. "I missed you so much. I just couldn't stand all the cold nights in that freezing, flat bed. I thought so much about you all I could smell was the scent of your hair through all of the piss and vomit", Romeo said. Juliet blushed. "I never want to lose you again. I want to be with you forever. Not even death can do us part" Juliet told her sweet love. "I believe that is true", responded Romeo as he chuckled. A big, ugly guard with a long, black beard came near. "Hey! You two lovebirds got two more minutes before I must take you outta here, princess", the guard told the frowning princess. "I guess I must go. I don't want to leave you I just don't! Oh I know, I'll visit you here everyday. I can see you anytime I wanted", Juliet said to Romeo. "I hope you can. I'll wait for you here every single day. I always will", responded Romeo with a smile on his face. They stared at each other for a while until Juliet tip-toed up and planted a long, passion-filled kiss which seemed to go on forever. As he sweetly returned the kiss, she was caught up in it until it was finally broken by both of them. "Goodbye Romeo. I will see you tomorrow. I love you so much", Juliet told her love. "I will love you always and forever", responded Romeo. He gave her a quick, sweet kiss until she finally left. Romeo looked down to the floor and grinned. 'She's so beautiful and lovely' he thought to himself. He continued looking out of the window after he was so wonderfully interrupted by the enchanting beauty he called his love. 'Boredom again' he thought as he just sat there staring out at the beautiful world he was kept away from.  
  
  
"Well I hope that made you feel better. Seeing Romeo and all", Bulma said happily. "You bet I did!" yelled Juliet with much glee. "In fact, I would like to see him everyday. I told him I was going to. Now why don't we make a stop at that garden over there so I can pick flowers for Romeo?" Juliet asked Bulma. "Ok. Let's go I could pick some for Robert" Bulma said. They walked over to the marvelous garden that stood within their reach. Juliet picked some red roses with love from the bottom of her heart as Bulma did the same. "They're fantastic!" Juliet cried. "I can't wait to send them to Romeo!" She added. Bulma grinned and held her roses tight in her hands. "We'd better get going or your father will suspect something", said Bulma. Juliet frowned and picked herself up from the sweet-smelling, fresh green grass. "Alright I'll go now but I don't want to", Juliet said as she stomped her foot on the ground. She walked up to Bulma and they set off for the castle. Neither of them spoke on the way so when they were about fifty feet away from the mansion, Juliet turned to Bulma and they said their goodbyes. "Well, I'll be getting on up to my room now. I want to write Romeo a letter to go along with these flowers", Juliet told Bulma. "Goodbye Juliet. Lots of luck in keeping up with your relationship!" Bulma said. "Thanks! Bye!" Juliet shouted back when she started to run up to the castle. Bulma giggled and turned around and set off for her house.  
  
  
Juliet ran up to her room forgetting to greet Vegeta and her father. She finally got up to her room and placed the flowers gently on her night table. She hopped onto her bed with a quill in hand along with some parchment and began to write:  
  
My dearest, darling Romeo,  
Words could never explain the bond we share. Together, we are unbreakable. I know we've said this many times before, but it is so true. When you die, I die, and I could never stand living a life without you, so this letter I write, and these flowers I have picked, are for you. Romeo, my sweetest, dearest, only true love. My Romeo.  
  
Love always and forever,  
***Your Juliet***  
  
She rolled up the letter and tied the roses to it. She went downstairs to the messenger and told him where to deliver it. It got there in 2 hours since the messenger had other messages to send.  
  
Romeo held the flowers in his hand as he read the letter with glee. "Your Juliet", he said finishing the letter. He grinned and rolled the letter up again. He asked one of the dungeon guards for a quill and parchment and began writing a letter of his own…  
  
My beautiful princess,  
I truly admire the way you think and share your feelings with me. I love that you can trust and confide in me and I hope you love that I do the same. You are my whole world and nothing will ever, ever change that. You're the life that fills my soul. You're the light I need everyday to live. You're my one and only. My Juliet.  
  
Love to fill the whole world,  
***Your Romeo***  
He rolled up the letter and tied his golden chain to it, which he treasured just like his Juliet. He gave it to the guard and he delivered it to her in a jiffy considering he didn't have any other messages to send.  
  
Juliet smiled and held the beautiful chain in her hand. She was lying on her tummy on her huge bed while she read the letter from her tall, dark and handsome. She suddenly heard footsteps and tucked the letter under her pillow along with the chain. She then heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she shouted half angrily. Her father cracked the door open and spoke. "In honor of your engagement to Yamucha", the king said as Juliet rolled her eyes. "We will hold a ball and almost everyone will attend!" he added joyfully. "Sorry to be letting you know on such short notice, but it is in three days, so you had better plan what you will look like today", he then said. "Why must we celebrate it now? I got engaged seven months ago", Juliet said crossly. "Well Yamucha and I have been busy", the king said. 'Yeah Yamucha has been busy with his six or seven women' thought Juliet. "King Ox!!!" someone shouted at the top of their lungs. "We need you down here pronto!" they added. "Well, I'll be going now bye sweetheart", the Ox king said to his daughter. "Goodbye papa", Juliet replied with a smile. He returned the smile and rushed out of the room to where he was supposed to be. Juliet lifted her pillow and returned to the letter and chain. She smiled as she read: "your Romeo". She frowned as soon as she thought of the ball. "Why'd I have to be engaged to that weasel? Why?!" she asked herself. "I wish Romeo wasn't in that stupid dungeon, then he could take me to the ball", she whispered. A warm tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "Oh Romeo. I love you so much", she said very sleepily as she fell asleep with Romeo in her dreams.  
  
  
"Hey I heard there's going to be al ball goin' on celebratin' miss Jules' engagement to that Yamucha guy", said the Irish dungeon guard. The guard leaned over and put his hand over the corner of his mouth as if to tell a secret. "Keep this under ye' hats fellas, wouldn't want the princess to get in trouble, but I heard she has a love interest, besides Yamucha I mean. I heard Yamucha's just after the money so she found someone else", he said. Over in his cell, Romeo overheard the conversation and blushed, knowing he himself was juliet's secret main squeeze. But then he smiled, he was happy to be with Juliet. He then frowned because he wouldn't be able to partake in this ball. Juliet would be alone, with no one to call the man she loved. He sta down on his bed, which was hardly a bed, but with a very sad face. Wait, he couldn't leave this alone. No, Romeo was going to take action, he would just think of a plan to meet her there without anyone noticing, yes, exactly! He was going to go to that ball if it was the last thing he'd do. He thought of a plan as he lay on his pancake of a bed.  
  
  
OOOOOOOOK! DID YA' LIKES? Just review me flame me whatever! I love feedback! (I ate a lot of sugar this morning so don't mind me) Anyways, just do's what I told ya! Arigatou!  
  



	5. The Ball

  
  
A/N: Chapter 5 (yeah yeah I don't own DBZ...I WISH I DID!)...  
  
  
  
Juliet just sat there looking into the mirror as Cindy did her hair. "Ow!" she yelped in pain. "Sorry dear but beauty is pain you know that", Cindy said. "I know but I just want to look pretty not beautiful for tonight", Juliet said. 'How could I possibly look beautiful when Romeo is not here' she thought. Juliet turned to look at her dress on her bed. It was golden, and was low cut with the sleeves hanging over to show her shoulders a bit. It was tight-fitting on her upper body and got a bit loose on her lower body. The low part of it was see-through, so it had about three or four layers of fabric overlapping eachother each in a different shade of gold. Her shoes were high-heeled, gold shoes that reached the shin and had laces to tie. She was also going to wear a three carat gold tiara with tons of white diamonds in the middle. She liked that outfit a lot. Her hair, already being done, was going to be put up in a neat, tight bun with some curled hair on either side of her face. Her lipstick was a dark and rosey pink, and her eyeshadow and blush were a pale pink, with black mascara and a lot of jewelry. Finally through all the ouches and screams and yelps, she was ready in three hours. She was led to the carriage by Yamucha, who had a "why do I have to be doing this" kind of look. Juliet felt like running away to the dungeon to see Romeo. The ball was to be held at Dragon Manor, the place for royal parties such as the one being celebrated tonight. It was pretty far from her house, which she thought was ridiculous, so the ride took about forty minutes. When they got there, Yamucha nearly jumped out of the carriage as his dirty eyes met Juliana's- the crazy, dumb blonde that Juliet hated so much. Juliet lightly stepped out with her father and walked quickly into the manor trying to ignore the disturbing sight of Yamucha playing with Juliana's hair. She entered to a world of chit-chatting and soft classical music. The ceiling was covered with pictures of Roman gods and goddesses, angels, etc. Itwas beautiful. After she was complimented and greeted by about thirty people, the butler led her to a special table for her and her father and Yamcha who was still playing with Juliana far off near the entrance. The table was raised higher than the rest, and had gold chairs with a dark red table cloth. She just sat there, bored. Drinking white wine with her father, who also looked a little bored. But then she saw Robert coming up to them to ask Juliet to dance. She accepted and took his hand as he led her to the not-so-crowded dance floor. "Where is Bulma?" she asked as they started to waltz to a slow-beat song. "She's over there by the snack table. It's ok she insisted I danced with you because you might be feeling a little down", Robert told her. "A little down is an understatement. This whole party has got me down. I don't want to marry Yamucha. I now that he won't be a good husband and I don't want to live a miserable life with that bastard", Juliet cried. Robert felt very bad now that he knew why she feeling so low. He gave her a friendly smile and said: "Maybe you won't have to marry him. Maybe there'll be some crazy turn of events that'll have your marriage canceled so you can be with the one that you really love. It might happen". "Thank you Robert. That made me feel so much better", Juliet said as she hugged Robert. She let go when she saw Bulma running up to them with an excited and breathless face. "Juliet! The basement! Quick! Go down there!" Bulma said breathlessly. "What!? What for?" Juliet asked her friend. She was very anxious to know. "I saw Romeo there! He spotted and recognized me and asked to see you. He knew about this celebration and escaped to see you", Bulma said to her friend. "Oh! I must go to see him! Thank you Bulma! So much! For being a friend and much more!", she told Bulma. Then she turned to Robert. "And thank you Robert. For making feel better!" she told Robert. She hugged both of them and ran to see Romeo. When she got there, she stood in front of the door with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Finally, when she regained strength, she turned the knob and opened the door. Romeo knew it was her so he grabbed and swept her off of her feet. He waited in the dark, so Juliet reached up to turn on the light for them. As soon as Romeo saw her face shining in the light, he stared at how amazingly beautiful she was and kissed her, hard but with a lot of love. She kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned in his mouth. She broke the kiss asking "However did you find a way to escape the dungeon?". "Well, I found a small trap door on my wall so I broke it little by little with one of the metal legs from my bed. It was late at night when everyone was off in dreamland so luckily no one saw or heard me", Romeo told her. "Wow", Juliet said. Romeo's arms were getting tired so he set her down. They continued talking and catching up. "How's it been in the dungeon?" Juliet asked. They both laughed. "Terrible. They made us lift heavy weights everyday with no rest at all. They nearly killed me with jogging and exercise!" Romeo complained. Juliet smiled as she said "I wish we could stay in this basement forever", Juliet said when she rested her head on Romeo's lap. She must of dozed off since all she could remember was dreaming of being thrown to the floor. Then, she heard lots of boots stomping on the cold, hard ground. No, she wasn't dreaming, this was real. Then she opened her eyes and saw what she didn't want to see: her angry father with about twenty men behind him. "Juliet. I told you that I DID NOT want you with that boy. You disobeyed me and we will separate you two. For good", her father told her with firey eyes. Juliet looked up at him from the floor, tears coming to her eyes when she pulled at his pant leg. "You can't father. No please! Please father!" she pleaded. He shook her off. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you will just have to learn your lesson", her father told her. "don't you sweetheart me! You never wanted what was best for me, you wanted to make me miserable! You never loved me!" she screamed. "Take her to the lobby", the Ox king ordered his men. "Go now!" he yelled. the men obeyed the king's orders and lifted her up to take her to the Manor's lobby. She kicked and fussed making her hair come loose and her make-up smudging with her tears. "Let me go! Now!" she screamed. She bawled like a baby for Romeo knowing it was useless since he was probably taken away by now.  
  
Two Hours Later...  
  
Juliet was running in a field of some sort. Everything was so beautiful-the sky, the flowers. She kept running but didn't find what she wanted. But then she saw him, Romeo. She ran faster but that only made it worse since he was moving ever farther. She cried then he reached out his hand. She carressed it and kept hearing her name. "Juliet, Juliet...  
She woke up.   
"Juliet, Juliet?" asked the blue-haired beauty. Bulma shook her awake. "What?" Juliet asked dumbfounded. "It's ok Juliet. You're in the manor's lobby. You are alright", Bulma assured with Robert right next to her. "No. I'm not alright, it's not alright. Where is my Romeo? Where has he been taken?" Juliet asked quickly demanding an answer. Bulma frowned and gulped. "Romeo was... taken away. To your father's realm. To be punished", Bulma said. "Punished?! What ever for?" she asked frightened. "For seeing you. When he said he didn't want you to be together, he really meant it so he wants Romeo to be...", Bulma did not finish her sentence. "WHAT?!" Juliet screamed. "Beheaded!" Bulma shouted. "NO! There's no way! I'm going to stop him because he can't die!" Juliet yelled as she cried. "No Juliet. You musn't get into mischief", Bulma told her as she grabbed her friend's arm. She shook off. "No Bulma, no. I love him. Too much to just let him go. If he will die, then so will I", Juliet said ever so quietly. She ran away so fast so Bulma ran after. Robert grabbed hold of her arm. "Bulma what are you doing? I don't want to lose you to the king because you were risking your life to someone else", Robert said worried. "Robert. You don't understand. Juliet and I have been friends since we were four years old. I've been through almost everything she has. This is just another day for me. I must help a friend in need", Bulma told her boyfriend. Robert looked at her for a while when he finally said "Alright then I'm going with you". Bulma smiled at him. "I'm so glad you understand", Bulma said. They were in a rush so Bulma planted a quick, but sweet kiss on Robert's lips. Then she took his hand and they ran after Juliet.  
Juliet was nearing the castle because she ran as fast as she could to save Romeo. She got in and spotted Romeo- his precious hands in chains and shackles on his feet. His clothes were torn and he had been punched quite a few times. She ran to him and he grinned as a tear ran down his eye. "Juliet my sweet... I", he couldn't finish since Juliet placed a finger on his lips. "Hush sweetheart. I already know about your punisment. And I'm going to stop it", she told Romeo. "You musn't. Or you will be punished also. Please Juliet. One of us has to stay on Earth", Romeo said. "No. If we both must die, then so be it. We will never be happy if we don't stay together", Juliet told her handsome boyfriend. Romeo leaned into her face and kissed her deeply, passionately and Juliet had her hands on his shoulders. He wished he could wrap his arms around her but was held by the painful chains. He broke the kiss saying "I admire your bravery, but you shouldn't. I love you too much!". "I must, I..." she was cut off by the sound of footsteps and hid in the cabinet near Romeo. As she entered there were all sorts of weapons in there-'Hmmmm. Very useful' she thought. She heard men enter and peeped through the crack of the door of the cabinet and saw them releasing Romeo from his confinement. He tried kicking away but knew what was coming. There came the blow-to his gut. He screamed in pain and agony and Juliet screamed too. The men heard her and opened the cabinet to find their prize. 


	6. Get Rid Of Him!

A/N: I don't own DBZ!!!! Ok here's chapter six! Hope you like!  
  
She sat there, crunched up in a ball with her eyes shut tightly. The man laughed and pulled her out. "They never seem to want to be apart do they? No matter, they can be together-dead I mean", he said as he let out an evil laugh. He took both of them by either hand and dragged them to the Ox King's throne. When they got there they were greeted, or should I say glared at by the Ox king. "Juliet! I told you that I forbid you to see this young man. You will marry Yamucha because he will give you much more than what this boy can. That young fellow is a disgrace to our family. And now he shall be killed. Right in front of you!" The king yelled as they placed Romeo in the wooden neck-rest that would send the blade crashing down sending him to his grave. "No father you musn't! Please! Please! Show some mercy!" Juliet screamed. She ran to a gun she found on the floor and put it to her temple. "I will pull the trigger father. If you don't let him go then I shall die, also", Juliet said. Her father started to look a little worried. "Juliet. No, please", Romeo told her. "Yes Juliet. We musn't lose our princess. Don't do it", her father added. She began to pull it- closer, closer. "Alright!" her father said as the bullet went up in the air thanks to Bulma who just got there. "Juliet! Thank goodness I stopped you- again!" she told her friend. "I will let him go, but know this. I'm not just going to let this slide. Instead of death, you and the boy will be punished-with war. We will fight until you are separated. I do not want you with that boy, and I'm going to make sure that my wish is fufilled", her father told her. They let Romeo go and he ran to hug Juliet. "That's enough", her father said as a guard pulled them apart. "The war will begin as soon as we are all ready", The Ox king said. His men began to get ready in the weapon and gun rooms while the king watched. Romeo was taken to Juliet and they were both led by Bulma and Robert to separate rooms. Bulma took the left hallway with Juliet while Robert took the right with Romeo. Vegeta stared at Bulma as she walked down the hall and turned the corner. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't stand her, being that she always argued with him, but then there were things that he couldn't take his mind or eyes off of. 'Snap out of it Vegeta. Don't fall in love with her. She isn't right for you. She has a man' he thought to himself. Since he too would be apart of this quarrel, he went to the weapon room to get ready for the fight.  
Robert and Romeo walked quietly down the hall until Robert broke the silence. "I'll leave you here in this room until it's time for you to leave and protect yourself", Robert said as he pointed to a room a few steps away. "Thanks", Romeo replied as he opened the door and walked in. "Good luck Romeo. I'm on your side as well as Bulma. If you win, then you and Juliet can live together in peace somewhere far away from here, and that's what the princess deserves", said Robert to Romeo. "Thank you very much. You'll always be in my prayers", Romeo said. Robert smiled and gently shut the door for Romeo. Romeo sat on the couch and observed the room he was put in. The walls were all a dark red with golden borders on the top and bottom. The floor was a waxed and shiny brown, and there were pictures of Juliet all over the wall when she was about ten years old. He smiled and left the room because he knew where he needed to be: his home to get his weapons although he thought this fight was useless. 'I will see Juliet no matter what' thought Romeo. With that, he let Robert know he was leaving and left a message for Juliet. He set off into the woods to go home soon after.  
"I don't want them to go through with this fight. Some people can get hurt. Even...", Juliet did not complete her sentence while she was speaking to Bulma. "Shhh, stop worrying Jul", Bulma told her teary-eyed friend. "I can't! I need Romeo don't you see? I don't want to see him get hurt. I really don't. I-" there was a knock at the door. It was one of the guards who's name was Riley. "Princess you should be out here. Your father is going to send out his fighters in three hours", Riley said. "Alright I'll be right there", Juliet responded. Riley nodded and gently shut Juliet's door. Juliet sadly got up from her bed and signaled for Bulma to come with her. Bulma obeyed and walked with Juliet out of her room and to her father's realm.  
After walking for about thirty minutes, Romeo finally got to his house. He walked and finding no one, went up to his room quickly to retrieve his weapons. 'I guess father left for the fight. The guards must have let him and mother know, and mother must be at the shelter' Romeo thought to himself. He got his gun, loaded, his daggers and his sword. After that, he set off for the woods to hide or make a surprise attack.  
"Guards, we will find that boy, we will fight to the finish. I don't care how many die, I want that boy separated from Juliet forever. My sundial has shown that three hours have passed. Go out there now and fight!" The Ox King told his guards. They quickly set off to look for Romeo, to "get rid" of him, as the king would say. They got outside, now in the woods, looking to see if he was hiding, but found nothing after searching for at least one hour and a half. While Romeo, still there in his hiding place, a small cave, hardly big enough to fit him, but it was good enough. He was getting a little uncomfortable so he got out, first making sure no one was in sight, then stretched. "Juliet", he said to himself in a low, depressed tone. He thought of her face, how her hair fell straight to her shoulders, always soft and shiny. The gleam he saw in her eyes everytime they met. Her veluptuous body, he could see the curves, even through her dresses, oh how he wanted to touch her creamy, soft skin, caress and embrace her now. Kiss her...he shook his head to escape from his trance and hid again. He didn't want to be caught.  
Bulma and Juliet sat at the lunch table, thinking. They didn't want to be inside the castle. They wanted to get out somehow. "I've got it! Let's go to the shelter!" Juliet told Bulma. "We could, but we are of higher status then the people in the shelter", Bulma replied. "I know but who cares?! We can go there and I can find a way to see Romeo! Let's go!" Juliet explianed. "I'm not sure but if you..." Bulma stopped when she saw Juliet running to get ready to go. She heard Juliet call to her: "And you bring Robert!". So, Bulma picked up her dress a little and ran to catch up with Juliet, this was going to be a crazy week, month, or maybe even year. However long it was going to last. She just knew it would be nothing short of hectic and wild.  
  
A/N: Ok people onegai review it for me! It was a little short but I couldn't think of more to write, but I hope you liked it anyway! Ja ne! 


	7. I Found Romeo

A/N: Herrrrrrrrrrrre's seven! R/R with compliments, flames whatever! Just read it!  
  
Juliet combed her hair very fast because she was anxious, and made sure the rest of her body looked descent. With that, she ran out the door and Bulma scrambled to catch up with Robert behind her. There was silence while they ran to the shelter, and when they got there, the caretakers questioned Juliet for being at the shelter when she could be even safer in her home-the castle. "For personal reasons", Juliet simply answered. The female, red-headed caretaker nodded, knowing what Juliet meant and let her in to the nicest area that the shelter had to offer: a small, but nice room with royal blue walls and white borders. The carpet was also a royal blue, only slightly lighter. There were two twin beds placed together in one corner of the room, and a bathroom was located on the opposite side of where the beds were. Juliet threw herself on the closest bed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes, Bulma was staring at her with a friendly smile. "You're crazy Juliet. Wonderful but crazy", Bulma said. Juliet let out a small laugh and turned to face both Robert and Bulma. "Why are you so silent Robert? I'm sorry if you don't like being here", Juliet said as she put on a sad puppy face to apologize to Robert. "No it isn't that, I'm just thinking about Romeo out there. I wonder if he can handle all of those men at one time. It's hard", Robert told Juliet. Juliet had a very worried look on her face and turned her back to Robert and Bulma. "I really hope there is a way to help Romeo. And if there is, we should do it soon", Juliet said as she fell asleep. Bulma got the hint and climbed into the second bed next to Juliet. She signaled for Robert to get some rest, also. So, with that the three all fell fast asleep from the craziness that had kept them busy that day.  
Vegeta was still walking through the forest, gun in hand looking for Romeo. He was getting tired so he sat down. He wondered where Bulma was. 'Why the hell do I keep thinking about that broad?' Vegeta thought. 'She doesn't look that bad, in fact she looks pretty good. But why am I even bothering? She's not what I'm looking for. She's weak' he added. 'I need a strong woman'. He continued resting and thinking but still stayed alert and on the watch for Romeo.   
The Ox King slowly sipped his red wine at his throne, waiting for any "good" news that awaited him. He had faith in his guards and was sure they could eliminate that boy form Juliet's life. He seemed to feel that his little Juliet was beginning to change ever since she met that boy. She hasn't been around her father too often, why, she had even called him a bastard once, something she got punished for. "Wneh that boy, Romeo is taken care of, Juliet will finally see the light. She will know that I am right and she is wrong. Oh, hurry up my men! Hurry!" he said to himself. Just then he thought, or felt that something or someone was missing. He remembered that he did a head count of all of his guards. One was missing, so he told them that the last guard wasn't needed, so they all left. But now he felt as if they really did need this last guard, the faster Romeo was killed the better. He tried to remember the last guard as he said all of the names to himself. Finally, after about ten minutes of thinking names, he remembered who it was. "TIEN!" he shouted. "WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU! YOU ARE NEEDED FOR A VERY IMPORTANT TASK!" he yelled to the three-eyed, bald guard. There was no answer from the guard he called Tien, so he sent for one of his servants. He arrived right away at the sound of he Ox King's bell. He bowed before him. "Yes your majesty what may I help you with in your time of need?" the buff, good-looking servant said. "Yes, Alexander I'd like you to search the castle and find the guard named Tien. Tell him I need him for a very important task", he told Alexander. Alexander bowed his head, and set off to find Tien.  
"Tien! Go easy on me, I'm just little old me!", a blue-haired girl said to Tien, the guard. "I'm sorry Lunchi, you're just so seducing!" he told his girlfriend, Lunchi. Tien kissed Lunchi up her neck, then went lower. Lunchi let out small moans of pleasure, and just when Tien was about to unbutton her dress, Alexander opened the door to Tien's quarters and caught them. "ALEX!" shouted Tien. Lunchi jumped off of Tien in a flash, pushing her dress up since it was pulled off of her shoulders. She blushed madly, and hid behind Tien, also blushing as red as a lobster. "Sorry to disturb you from your fun, sir but The Ox King would like to see you. He says he has an important task for you", Alexander said, trying to hold in his laughter. Tien walked out, holding Lunchi's hand as Alexander followed. When they got there Alexander went ahead of them and bowed before the king. "Good work, Alex. Where did you find him?" The Ox King asked. "In his own quarters, sir. I found him with his love, it seems he was having a little fun with her, IF you know what I mean, sir", Alexander said. He moved his eyebrows up and down, which made Tien and Lunchi blush even more, which was almost impossible. The Ox King laughed. "Tien. I told you to take it easy with that girl. You'll wear her out by the end of this week!" he told Tien. "But anyway, you were supposed to go with all of your fellow soldier/guards and get rid of that boy which is ruining my princess' life. Go to the north forest and look for him there, if you find him, destroy him. Show no mercy. Do you hear me?" The King said. "Loud and clear sir. I'm on it", Tien responded. He gave Lunchi a quick kiss and told her in her ear to wait for him at his quarters. She obeyed and left. He did the same, only to get his weapons. When he came back, he was ready and out the door. Luckily, he knew what Romeo looked like so he wouldn't need help.   
Juliet tossed and turned, she had trouble breathing and just couldn't go to sleep. She sat up quickly and went to get a little cup of water from the small drinking fountain that the shelter provided for her. After she swallowed the last drop, she went over to her windowsill and sat on it, spotting a beautiful star right away. "I'll name it Romeo", Juliet said as she blew a kiss to her star. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I make tonight", she quietly said to her star. "I wish for Romeo and I to live together, just the two of us, in happiness somewhere far, far away from here. I want to be with Romeo forever and ever, so that no one can interfere", Juliet smiled under the light of her star and hoped that her wish would come true. She felt sleepy suddenly and climbed in to her bed, slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep. She slept for a few hours more until she heard a gunshot. It made her feel very uneasy so she got dressed in her everyday, pale pink, close-fitting dress. She was about to shake Bulma and Robert awake but decided not to. This was something she had to do alone. So, without a sound, she opened her window and climbed out. She checked that her hair was tidy and set off for the forest.  
Romeo was falling asleep, but then he remembered the guards and Juliet, he couldn't give up. He tried shaking his head a little to loosen up and relax, but not to fall asleep. He made sure that no one was around, then sat in lower, so he was unnoticed. Juliet didn't know it, but she was inching ever closer to her beloved. But Romeo heard footsteps, not just from one person, but from two people. He got up quickly and was spotted by Juliet. Juliet screamed in her head, she wanted to surprise Romeo by coming up and kissing him. She realized in a few seconds that she couldn't do it, for she saw a guard coming at the same time. Romeo had no clue what or who was coming, so he turned around to see Juliet, he was shocked and happy at the same time. But all that ended, he felt a sharp pain going through his body, he fell to the floor with a thud, and Juliet shrieked when she saw an arrow going through his shoulder.  
  
  
A/N: Welp, did you guys like? Huh did ya? If ya don't, well sorry that's that way the cookie crumbles! Oh yeah people I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the long wait on this chapter. GOMEN NASAI! I moved in July and didn't get internet until September!!!!!! Can you believe that! Well, the next chapter will be out sooner or later, so R/R this one for me kay? Arigatou! 


	8. Stormy Night

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeey! Chapter eight on the waaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Warning: This chapter is a little lemony, so you have just been warned! Enjoy!  
  
  
"Romeo, Romeo? Speak to me please!" yelled the princess to Romeo. Romeo opened his eyes very slowly at the sound of her beautiful, soft and gentle voice. Even if she was yelling, it brought him joy just to hear her speak. "Juliet. Where am I now?" asked Romeo. "We are in a safe house that was built for me. Bulma and Robert are at the shelter resting, but you're here now with me, alone. We are far away from the woods", Juliet told her beloved. "All I remember is seeing your face, at first thrilled, then scared. Then I felt the pain", said Romeo. "Don't worry love, I took care of your wound. You were shot with an arrow. I didn't see who it was, for the arrow came from afar, so I took you quickly with me, dragging you to the safe house before the person could spot you there on the ground", Juliet explained. Romeo just stared into Juliet's face, then pulled her in for a soft kiss, short but sweet. "You need to rest. I'm going to change", she said. Romeo got up from the bed and stretched. "This is a very fancy shelter", he said. "I know. I love it", Juliet said. Just then, she heard thunder, very LOUD thunder, and leaped into Romeo's arms. She was scared, even at her age, of the sound of thunder. She blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid", she said as she looked into his deep, wonderful eyes. He chuckled a little. "You'll be alright. I'll keep you warm and safe", said Romeo to Juliet. He pressed her body against his and wrapped his arms around her waist. Juliet hugged Romeo's neck as they pulled together for a long, passionate kiss. Juliet caressed Romeo's neck and dug her nails into his hair and when they broke the kiss, Romeo stared down Juliet's veluptous frame, he smiled. Juliet smiled back slyly and stared into Romeo's face. "If you're not sure, we don't have to do this. You..", Juliet placed a finger over his lips to quiet him, then Romeo started to pull off Juliet's dress.  
"Is there still no sign of this Romeo?" asked the Ox King impatiently. One of his servants, Luke bowed his head and shook it. "I'm afraid not your majesty. The search has been going on for quite some time and there still is no sign of him", answered Luke. The Ox King sighed and signaled for him to leave. Luke obeyed his king's orders and walked away, his hands folded behind his back. Meanwhile, in the shelter, Bulma was shaken awake by Robert, her eyes groggy from sleep. She complained, "Robert, do you have any idea what time it is?", her eyes half open. "I know it's two in the morning but I got up to drink a cup of water and I saw that Juliet was gone", Robert explained. Bulma sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, then looked over to Juliet's bed, no one or nothing lay there but her folded sheet and fluffed pillow. Bulma got out of her bed, yawned stretched and brushed her teeth. When she was done she combed her hair and left with Robert, who was already freshened up before Bulma. She spoke and explained everything to the shelter keepers then left. "I'm so worried. She might be in danger", Bulma said to Robert. Since it was raining and they had no umbrella, Robert put his jacket over Bulma and had his arm around her waist. "Don't worry. Juliet is very strong and brave, I think she had a pretty good reason for leaving the shelter like that", Robert told Bulma. Bulma nodded worriedly, shook the water off of her face and put her arm around Robert's waist.  
"Vegeta, have you seen em'? That little scoundrel can really hide himself", said a guard named Louis to Vegeta in a rough, british accent. Vegeta just nodded but didn't answer. He had his mind on Bulma, what she was doing, how she was doing, everything. He couldn't help thinking about her. Sometimes she was annoying, sometimes she was enchanting. He just didn't know if he actually liked her or not. It was a tough decision, especially since he hadn't loved or liked or felt anthing for any other of the opposite sex before, so he was confused. But, he turned his attention away from Bulma for now and focused his attention on the search for and elimination of Romeo.  
"Could you go a little lighter on the powder? I don't want to look like a ghost now", complained Yamucha. There he sat in his chair with his hairdresser/make-up artist. He was busy for a while in France getting ready to marry "worthless girl who is just too lucky to have me"- meaning Juliet. He needed to be perfect in every way so he thought 'Hey! why not France?'. He closed his eyes as the artist massaged his face.  
Romeo kissed Juliet from her forehead to her stomach and went back up, slowly rubbing her hips at the same time as they lay on the soft and silky bed. Juliet had both hands on his shoulders while she arched her head back a little and closed her eyes. She moaned and Romeo continued his exploration of Juliet's bare body, kissing and caressing every inch of it. But then, after a while of foreplay, Juliet brought Romeo's face to her's. "I want you...now", she whispered to him. Romeo smiled and kissed Juliet, both of them exploring eachother's tongue. But Romeo didn't want to yet, so he continued, but this time licking, not kissing. The licking then turned to nibbling, and Juliet started to let out small screams, for her pleasure was growing. When Romeo was finished with her lower body, he went up to her bust, which was hardening already, he gave them attention which made Juliet's screaming grow louder. Finally, he was ready, and he got on top of Juliet and when she was ready, moved into her slowly, so as not to cause her so much pain, then moving a bit farther in when she commanded him to. She let out a few cries of pain in the beginning when he broke the walls of her womanhood, and blood had leaked all over her left thigh but then let out cries of pleasure later on when she got used to it. Juliet wrapped her legs around Romeo and had her hands on his back. He kissed her face, her neck, her ears... they continued all this for about two hours.  
Bulma and Robert were in the woods now. Not a very safe place to be, for there were guards with guns all around, so they walked slowly and quietly. "We should split up, Juliet might be here looking for Romeo, so you go that way and I'll go this way", Bulma told Robert. Robert nodded hesitantly. "Please be careful. I love you", Robert told Bulma. Bulma smiled and planted a sweet kiss on Robert's lips. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now go! You'll be seen", Bulma replied. Robert smiled at her and walked off. She wondered why she hadn't responded 'I love you, too'. Maybe she didn't love him? No! She couldn't think that! 'Bulma don't jinx this! You've lasted quite a while with this one! You musn't lose him!'. But then she thought, why did she not want to lose him? Maybe it was because she was made fun of, for not being able to settle down with just ONE man. She was always switching. She was surprised that she was still a virgin! She shook away from her thoughts and searched the woods quietly for about twenty minutes, still no Juliet. But then, she heard footsteps. "Oh no. It's a guard!", she whispered to herself. The guard cut threw the bushes with his blade, and spotted Bulma. "You're not a guard! That must mean... you're on Miss Juliet's side! Sorry but I must get rid of you. No one on Princess Juliet's side can come across a guard an live! Say your prayers blue-eyes!" he yelled as he loaded his gun. Bulma sobbed softly. "I didn't want to die like this", she told herself. "Please", Bulma said to the guard, which made the guard laugh. "Not a chance", he said. He began to pull on the trigger, but was tackled to the floor, and the bullet shot in the air. Bulma screamed. She tried to make out the buff figure in the dark, he looked familiar, with his tall hair shooting straight up. It was Vegeta. She moved even more back. She wasn't expecting this. The evil guard stood up, and Vegeta punched him. "If I ever see you trying to shoot this woman again without permission, I will blast YOUR head off!" Vegeta yelled. "But...but she appeared to be on princess Juliet's side, so I..." "So NOTHING! Take my advice, stay away from this woman, your a danger to her. For if you don't, you know what will be coming to you. Now GO! You scumbag!" Vegeta told the guard. That sent the guard running off. Bulma's eyes opened wide. The man that annoyed her so much, the man that argued with her endlessly, was protecting her? How could this be? She stared. Now that she thought about it, he did seem like he had a sort of sweetness to him deep down inside, like Juliet said. He was kind of cute! Vegeta looked at Bulma, and slowly reached out his hand. "Are you...uh, alright?" he said to her in his rough, raspy voice. She got up with his help, looking into his eyes when she was on her feet. "Yes I'm fine...now", she said. They were staring at eachother so that their faces were about an inch apart. 'She's so beautiful, even in the dark shade of the trees' Vegeta thought to himself. Bulma's blue eyes twinkled in the dark, and they almost kissed, but Vegeta pulled away. "You should go, I've got a job to do. I don't wish to be caught fooling around with you!", Vegeta said to Bulma. Bulma frowned, and stared at Bulma. "Go!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma smiled, biting her lower lip, and left. Vegeta closed his eyes. "I can't believe how gorgeous she is. And her eyes...WHY am I falling for her?!" he said to himself. "She's nothing but a weak...", Vegeta just couldn't finish, for he feared he would wash away all of his feelings. He didn't want to do that, he WANTED to feel this way, he wanted to love, to be loved, he didn't know why. He enjoyed this feeling... he was in love with...Bulma.  
  
  
A/N: OOOOOKKKKKEEEE! Ya liked? Ya didn't liked? Tell me! Arigatou! 


	9. No Sign Of Him!

A/N: Hey guys! Haven't heard from me in a while I know!!! Sorry, but I sort of gave up on the story after a while cause' I had no inspiration! But now I do because I really love to write now so I'll enjoy writing these next chapters to come! Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting! Read on...  
  
  
Narrator: Last time... Bulma was walking through the forest, looking for Juliet because Juliet was nowhere to be found at the shelter where Bulma, Robert and Juliet were staying. She bumped into one of the soldier/guards looking for Romeo, and the soldier almost killed her if it wasn't for Vegeta, who saved her because he is starting to have feelings for her, but won't admit it. Here continues the story...  
  
Chapter 9: No Sign of Him!  
  
  
"Did I hurt you badly love?" Romeo asked Juliet, blushing a bit at his question. Juliet smiled slyly. "Well, it always hurts the first time, but I took pleasure in everything that came after", she said in a dirty voice. Romeo smiled back at her and kissed her deeply. Juliet scratched his neck lightly while he ran his hands down her curves, enjoyng the silky feeling of her creamy white skin. He brought her on top of him and as they continued making passionate love.  
Bulma ran through to the end of the forest, not seeing Romeo nor Juliet, she was really worried. They could've been captured again, this time with a worse punishment. She tried not to think about it and saw Vegeta from afar, walking around. He looked deep in thought. She wondered if he was thinking about her...yes that will be the day. She laughed to herself. But no, she stopped. What was she doing? HOPING Vegeta would think about her? She was getting mad at herself. Robert was so wonderful. He was a keeper...right? Bulma hated it when her mind wandered off about another man. It always ended up in...breakup or heartbreak. She hated it-she hated herself! She saw Robert's smiling face and frowned, then smiled so he wouldn't think anything. She ran to him and she told him that she found no sign of Romeo or Juliet. Of course, he didn't either. They went back to the shelter, too tired to look any more. It was three in the morning!  
When they got there, they quickly changed into something comfortable and went straight to bed. Though Bulma could not sleep, for obvious reasons...  
"STILL no sign of that boy?! I've nearly had it! He will be found. And when he is, he will be killed, to remove the shame and embarrassment from the family name! I will not have my princess marry dirt!" the Ox King said. "Well yes you've told us that several times sire-" "OUIET! I say it as many times as I see fit!" he yelled, cutting off Luke, the servant. Luke nodded his head quickly and ran to get his king some food- a token of his sincere apologies. ( a/n: this king is so damn cruel!:) The Ox King chewed happily his chicken thigh and wine as his mind wandered about. Thinking about nothing...blah. Meanwhile in the shelter... Romeo was wide awake, looking at Juliet's hair, which was all he could see. She slept peacefully on his chest, smiling in her sleep. Romeo slowly began to get up, so as not to wake Juliet, and began to get dressed and get ready to go, when he was finished, he kissed Juliet lightly on her forehead and left, without a word, into the forest.  
He had to walk through the town a bit first, then got into the woods. He crept slowly, trying to find a hiding place, he looked all over the woods, but each was too small or too noticeable. He continued looking, feeling a bit afraid of what might be in store for him if he was found.  
"It's a quarter to four, ya think we should call it a day Vegeta? I'm tired! We'll continue tomorrow! Come now! Whadda ya say?" a british soldier said to Vegeta. Vegeta had to admit, he was getting a bit tired, but just couldn't give up. He wanted to find this Romeo and get it over with. Although, it would mean having to hurt Miss Juliet, and everyone associated, which meant Bulma. He didn't want to hurt Bulma. He wanted nothing to hurt Bulma...nothing. So he agreed with Daniel the soldier and headed for the castle to finally get some rest. He never stopped thinking about Bulma the whole way through.  
Romeo didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. He could go to the shelter where Bulma and Robert were staying! He ran now that there were no soldiers to be found in the forest, but he had to be careful, for all he knew almost the whole town could be against him, so he ascended past the streets and shops slowly, and found his way through to the shelter finally. He knocked slightly and a red-head came to the door, smiling and knew it was Romeo. She'd seen him before with Juliet. She told Romeo that she knew the whole situation and would keep him safe here, and offered him the same room as Bulma and Robert. Romeo thanked her and went to sleep very quietly, not waking Bulma or Robert. As he slept, his worries shrunk a bit but thought about Juliet, how she was alone. He couldn't be with her, not just yet anyway. He didn't want her to get caught with him and be punished for it. He rather it be him only. Right now, the most important thing in the world to him now was Juliet, so he was going to protect her in any and everyway possible. He closed his eyes and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
A/N: Okay! Gomen nasai, that chap. was pretty boring, and short but nothing much is supposed to happen in that chap., but don't worry the next chapters won't be like this one! Just review for me kay? Pleeeeeeeeze? Arigatou! 


	10. The Safe House

A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiii guys! Okay, here's chapter ten! After I post this up on FF.net I might start the third chapter of The Sacrifice. You know alternate with both stories. Okay anyway, why am I detaining you? Go on read.....  
  
  
Chap 10: The Safe House  
  
  
Bulma awoke when she heard an unfamilar voice. Could it be?....Romeo?! She rubbed her groggy eyes and yawned, her vision focusing. She saw Romeo engaged in a conversation with Robert, and got up quickly. She sat up smiling. "Romeo!!! Wow it's really you! Juliet was driving herself nuts thinking about you! And now your here....wait a minute, why are you here?! You should be looking for Juliet! I was looking for her last night but nothing! You've got to find her she's-" "It's ok Bulma. Romeo was with Juliet just last night. He left her in the shelter they were staying to come here, so that they wouldn't be caught at the same time. If they were, Romeo could've been killed on the spot, and Juliet punished severely. So, I think he did right coming here, although we must meet with Juliet now to see how she's doing" , said Robert, cutting Bulma off. Bulma nodded slightly and went to use the bathroom. When she came out, she had on a more suitable dress. A red dress that didn't have a waistline. That line that was supposed to be at the waist began just below her breast and the sleeves and big cuffs, like bells on her wrists. Her shoes matched as well as her make-up and as usual, her hair was in a tight bun. "Alrighty, let's go then!" she said. Romeo nodded and led them out of the shelter. "Don't mind me. I'm going to run ahead, don't want the guards to see me. Their already on patrol. Robert knows where the shelter is, I told him, so don't worry just follow him", Romeo said, running off as Bulma gave him a quick nod. Robert put his arm around her, and she smiled, returnong the gesture. but as soon as she layed eyes on Vegeta, from far away, she pulled her arm quickly away, leaving Robert with a questioning look on his face. "Oh I...um, sorry, sweet...h..eart I just uh, had a cramp, in...my arm, hee-hee. Sorry", Bulma struggled to say. Robert look puzzled, but just shrugged his shoulders and walked along. Bulma looked at Vegeta still and Vegeta had his eyes on her as well. He wondered why she had done that. Did sge have some sort of.....feeling for him? Vegeta turned away quickly, and returned to his work, while Bulma on the other hand, wanted to punch herself for what she had done. 'What the hell got into me?! I can't believe that I probably made Vegeta think that I......possibly......might like him? Love him? Well I don't!!!!!! Do I? Damn! Here we go again. Caught between two men. Why am I saying that? I'm not even sure if I'm in love with Vegeta. I hardly know the guy! Plus he's arrogant, mean, stupid, selfish..........heroic, sweet, cute, muscular,..........damn there I go again. I really have to stop talking to myself. Robert'll think I'm crazy' she thought. She looked to the opposite side of Robert and continued walking with him. Her thoughts wandering.  
  
As Romeo neared the shelter, looked to his right and spotted a flowerfield. He walked over to it and picked some daisies and tulips for Juliet, when he was done, Robert and Bulma had caught up to him and waited for him to walking along with them. "Some flowers for Juliet", he said smiling. They smiled back and entered the shelter. Juliet sat at the vanity brushing her hair and putting on her tiara when she caught sight of the three of them. She got up and wrapped her arms around Romeo's neck to kiss him. He gave her the flowers and she hopped up in delight. "Thank you sweetheart! Oh and I see you've met with Bulma and Robert! So glad to see you guys!" she said happily. Bulma grinned at her best friend and they shared a tight hug, and even Robert received a squeeze. Juliet was all too excited to see them. "Well then, what do we do now? Where do we go? Maybe we can travel even farther than this shelter, to make it even more difficult for my father's men to find us. Or maybe we should split up, so we can keep watch of both places. "I go for the splitting up, Bulma and I will stay here and keep watch of the guards, and you and Romeo can go some place far out of town. But, we need to be able to contact eachother", Robert explained. Romeo nodded. "I know a place. It's called Lichtenburg. I've been there a couple of times. It's pretty quiet and not to many people know about it, plus, there are hundreds of messenger owls there to communicate with you, so we'll be fine", Romeo told them. "Ok, then, now we'll have to find transportation for you two, But you shouldn't leave now, wait 'til tomorrow. It's too soon now. Just wait here until the time comes and Robert and I'll meet you here in the morning", Bulma told Juliet. Juliet nodded. "Be careful, and keep good watch of the guards, see where they're headed and warn us if they come near us. Until then, see you!" Juliet responded. Bulma smiled and hugged Juliet once more before they left. "See you both! Be careful! And behave......(if you know what I mean)" Bulma said, whispering the last part. Juliet giggled and Romeo blushed as Bulma laughed, seeing Romeo in his embarassed state. She took Robert's hand and they left, leaving Romeo ALONE with Juliet. As the door shut, Juliet looked up at Romeo and walked to him, swaying her hips seductively. "Let's NOT behave", she said to him and pushed him on the bed, bringing his body over hers. Romeo obeyed and kissed her while stripping off her clothes at the same time. They had some fun for a few hours...........................................................................  
  
Bulma sat in Juliet's room waiting for Robert to get them some quilts to go to sleep. It only 4:oo but she decided that she needed some rest. She was very tired out. She heard footsteps and got up to get the door, thinking it was Robert. But to her dismay, the door banged open, and a tall guard came barging in. "You need to evacuate the castle now, the King wants everyone out of his castle. He says that almost anyone could be suspicious, even the guards themselves, there could be spies or someone undercover here without us knowing it, and they can't be here searching for personal or important items that could help Princess Juliet escape even farther then she has gotten, understand?" the tall, red-head guard said. Bulma nodded unsurely and was lead out rather roughly by the guard. Bulma was really getting angry at this guy. "Hey....ow...ooh, take it easy", Bulma said to the guard as she tripped or bumped into things on the way down. The guard apologzed and went gentler. "Oh uh, did you see a guy a little bit shorter than you, with dark brown hair, a navy blue velvet overcoat and a slight hint of a mustache pass by around here with some quilts?" Bulma asked. "Yeah I saw em. Name's Robert right, he was lead out before you. He's now at the exit waiting with the others", the guard said. Bulma nodded and they finally made it to the entrance. Bulma walked over to Robert and held his hand tightly. They were motioned to go outside and follow a blond guard now. No one spoke on the way until they got to a black, five-story building and were led inside. Another guard took over from there and led them to the third floor. Then finally, one last guard took over. And to Bulma's surprise, it was none other than Vegeta. Vegeta saw Bulma in the small crowd and let out a tiny gasp. He swallowed and started to speak. "I believe you all know why you are here, so I'll get to the point. All of us, even us guards will be split up into a groups of two and share a room in this.....I guess you could call it a "safe house". Well, anyway, we've written the guards' names out and placed them in this hat. All you people have to do is take out a slip of paper and whoever's name is on it, you'll be a sharing a room with. Don't ask how long we'll be in these rooms, it's hard to tell with the situation, so just hurry up and pick", Vegeta said to everyone in the crowd. There were twelve people in the crowd, so there were twelve slips of paper in the hat. Bulma slowly reached her hand in and pulled out a paper, afraid to open it. She stood a little bit away from the crowd and opened the paper. It was a bit blurry, but she tried to make out the ink on the piece of parchment. Her eyes widended as she read the name. It read in small, lowercase letters: vegeta.  
  
A/N: Okaeeeeeeeeey! What did you think? Do you want chapter 11? Tell me! Tell me! Arigatou! 


	11. Unmistakable Feelings

A/N: Hello! Here I am again to write chapter 11. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 11: Unmistakable Feelings

Bulma took a much needed breath, after holding it while taking in the fact that of all people, Vegeta was to share a room with her. She thought he knew, for he stared at her, almost gulping. She folded the paper and placed it in her bra. She calmed down a bit and saw some of the crowd members a bit disappointed about their guards. Most of them were led away except Robert, Bulma, and a blonde lady with bright blue eyes. Bulma looked at Robert uneasily and pointed with her face to Vegeta, which Robert quicjly understood and frowned deeply. He reached for her hand but she didn't see it, for she walked to Vegeta very slowly, afraid to say one word to him. Why could she not talk to him now? She argued with him a number a times, almost kissed him! Why was she so choked up now? She swallowed and spoke. "I...I'm w..with you", she forced out. Vegeta didn't know, for his eyes grew wide as her's did when she read it. He gave her a cold, disgusted glare, but beyond that look, she could see he was...blushing? She giggled under her breath as he grabbed her hand tightly and was led by Vegeta to her room...uh their room. Robert looked on in anger and disgust. He almost ran after Bulma, but was pulled away by his guard too quick for words. Bulma kept laughing in her head. She was a bit scared before about sharing a room, but now she was just fine...excited even. Vegeta seemed to have a sort of...fear for girls. 'Yup. He's a virgin' she thought and giggled out loud. "What's so funny! Stop that ridiculous giggle woman, stop! There's nothing to laugh about!" he raged. Bulma stifled her giggles. "I'm sorry (cough). I'll stop..." she said. Finally, they arrived to the room. It was very beautiful, with a red and gold carpet and drapes, ivory walls and bed, which happened to be king-sized. Bulma couldn't wait to bother Vegeta. She stood at the left edge of the bed, while Vegeta stand at the window, observing the forest from the third floor. He took off all of his armor, leaving only a tight white, sleeveless shirt, tight black pants and high boots to match. Bulma stared. 'Damn. What a build' she thought, admired by Vegeta's muscular, fined-toned frame. Her lips curled into a smile and she turned her head quickly, pretending to ignore him, for he was staring at her. 'Damn. She's beautiful. I wish I...Is that all I think about, damnit, wishes! I don't think we'd ever make it as a couple. We're too...different. But I don't even know her, what am I saying? She might be the one...yeah right. But damn, she is gorgeous. I'd like to claim her as mine...if only. She probably loves that damn man she clings to all the time too much. Bah! Why did I get into this mess? I could've just left her alone. Not care about her. Just, leave her be. Why me? Lord help me. I've never felt this before, though. What if this feeling never comes back? It could washed away forever if I don't take a chance now. I...' he thought. 'She's so ravishing. She always keeps her hair in a tight bun, though. I wonder what she looks like with her hair down,  
naked. Hair cascading down to her lucious hips, perfect thighs and legs' he smirked as thought about it. Bulma began to look at Vegeta now, and his smirk turned back to a glare. She couldn't help herself. 'It's just me. I'm gonna...tease him a bit' she slyly thought. 'It won't hurt, will it? I won't DO anything, just a little mild-mannered fun, that's all, nothing crazy' she thought. 'Just want to see if he's into me that's all'.

She smiled at him and he blushed again, making her laugh, but so that he couldn't hear. She sighed loudly and stretched her arms. "Whooooo. I'm hot! Is it hot in here or what! I think I'll just take this thing off", she said, and as she said, she removed her dress, leaving a dress slip. She threw her dress towards Vegeta, and got more than she bargained for. It hit him in the face, and she couldn'  
't help but crack up a little. She stopped when she heard his angry grunt. "Watch where you throw your damn garments!" he yelled. He smelled the dress for a split second when it hit his face. It smelled wonderful, like roses blooming on a cool morning upon the dew. He neared a bit closer to her, wanting her with every seducing move she made. His breathing grew harder and he got closer, closer still until he was on the opposite side of the bed, staring her down. Bulma giggled in her head. 'It's working. Bulma you're a genius'. She caressed her hips and stomach than went up to her breasts and then her neck, making Vegeta's hormones very active. He licked his lips and began to undress her with his eyes. Bulma noticed this and got closer to him. 'I must have her. I don't give a damn about what anybody thinks. She must be mine...she will be mine. I will claim her as my own. She's too much of a beauty to pass up, I need her' he thought. He smiled slyly and began to speak after that long moment of silence. "What exactly is it that you're doing? If you're trying-" "Oh don't get mad I'm just-" "I'm talking woman. I said whatever it is that you're doing is working. I know this may be too soon, but I really want you...I don't care who you've set your heart on...I want you, and I'm serious about that", he said straight out. She smiled and turned to face him. He smiled looking into her deep, ocean-like eyes that never ended, She had beautiful, endless, blue eyes. He got up and she got up to face him, their lips inches apart. "Vegeta", she said under her breath. He hushed her with a finger. "Shhhh. Don't speak. I want to keep this moment forever. It's like a dream", he whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes to the feeling of his lips on her ear. Her stomach gave a somersault and she blinked her eyes back open. "I've always wanted to see what you looked like...naked, with your hair down. And I'm going to find out, whether you like it or not", he said jokingly. Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta grasped her waist and they enlocked in a sweet kiss. Vegeta's hand reached for her hairpin to let her down, but was interrupted by an opening door. It was Robert. "BULMA!' he shouted. Bulma didn't notice he was there until he shouted like that and broke away from Vegeta in a flash. "Robert...I, I can explain", Bulma said shakily. "What? What can you explain! That you tripped and his tongue slipped into your mouth!...Well!" Robert said angrily. "Robert, no. I just...please give me a chance, I can switch rooms!" Bulma desperately said. "No. Nothing can change what you've just done. Right in front of my eyes. You cheated, and thought I'd never find out. We're through", he said in an upset tone. "Everyone was right about you. I thought I could prove them wrong, but they're right, you're a tramp", he added. Bulma looked at him hurtfully and Vegeta noticed. He was a bit ashamed, but didn't regret what he'd just done. Bulma reached for Robert's hand but Robert turned away and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. Bulma turned around slowly and sadly, looking up at Vegeta. "There's goes another", she said gloomily. Vegeta walked to her and took her by the hand, bringing her over to one side of the bed. He caressed her face and kissed her, but she pulled away. "Don't. If I fall for you it'll just be another storm: it comes and it goes", she said. "I've been with so many men these past two years, and I'm just sixteen! I could never keep my lovelife steady, never. So if we were to fall madly in love, I couldn't keep you. I don't why but I couldn't. Robert is right, I'm a tramp", she said. She choked on the last words and began to cry. Vegeta straightened her face and wiped some tears. "We are madly in love, aren't we? There's no mistaking, or escaping it. I really need you and you'll see that I'm different, we won't ever part because all the other men you've been with just weren't enough for you. I'M enough and so you're mine now. Don't cry, love, don't cry", he comfortingly said. He made Bulma smile in spite of herself and they kissed once again.

Vegeta reached for her hairpin again but Bulma took his hand away and turned around. She pushed Vegeta onto the bed and so he sat watching her. She stood in front of him and pulled off her shoulder straps. The slip slid off of her body gracefully and landed in a white pile on the floor around her feet. She kicked it away and Vegeta studied the features of her naked body, then Bulma finally reached for her hair and pulled out her hairpin, letting her hair cascade down her shoulders stopping at her hips. It was better than Vegeta had imagined. She looked simply...delicious. He smiled at her and she brought her hands to his shoulders. She pulled off his shirt, pants, boots everything until he was completely naked. 'Oh my!' she thought. It was the first time she'd ever seen a man naked, it left her in awe. He was standing up, and Bulma sat him back down again, climbing on him in the process. As they locked lips, Vegeta lay Bulma on her back, observing her perfect body and began by kissing her up and around her neck, he turned it to licking but before Bulma's moans got any louder, Vegeta went down to her breasts and nibbled softly, not roughly, so Bulma's moaning was increasing, the rougher he got. But he decided to go gentle on her before the real pain came, so he went back up to kiss her but couldn't resist and licked around her bellybutton, kissing and enjoying the sounds coming out of Bulma's mouth as he went lower. He finally reached her womanhood and sucked lightly, though Bulma didn't think so. His name escaped her lips more and more and more until she just couldn't take it any more. She screamed for him to go harder and she grabbed his hair, pulling on it as she wrapped her legs around his neck. He continued sucking her there and wouldn't stop til' she came to her climax. Vegeta stopped and swallowed the juices of her first climax. He kissed her thighs and in between, rubbing at the same time. He licked her all the way up and enlocked in tasty, passionate kiss. Bulma squeezed his neck and ran her hands down his back, while he massaged her thighs. She moaned loudly in his mouth and broke the kiss. She slid her fingers down his buff chest and squeezed his manhood, making him moan loudly. She then turned their postitions around and sat atop Vegeta's penis. She kissed down his chest and began to massage his spot roughly. He yelled now instead of moaning and screamed her name at least once or twice. He stopped her because he didn't think he could take it anymore and so she finished by licking his torso and going up, meeting his lips for a tongue-dueling kiss. She bit his ear and Vegeta pinned her down. She lay resting and he looked at her. 'Like an angel' he thought as he looked into her eyes. 'Damn. I don't want to cause her pain!' he added. He kissed her lips and then her chin and her neck again. She began to push her hips up and wanted him very badly. She didn't want to wait any more. He looked into her eyes again and climbed directly onto her, ready to push into her. He slid into her as far as she could take it and stopped. "This is going to hurt, so you can bite me if you want. To mix pleasure with pain", he told her. She looked at him bravely and nodded. She put her hands on his back and kissed his neck. He thrust into her and broke the walls of her womanhood, making her scream as loud as she could. She saw his point and bit down hard on his neck, until it actually hurt him, drawing blood. She licked the blood away and screamed still as he pumped in and out. Blood leaked from in between her legs and made a small stain on the bed, she continued screaming. She was really in pain the first ten minutes, but then got used to it. She arched her back and moaned, yelling out his name. Vegeta did the same thing and kissed her so they were moaning in eachother's mouths. Vegeta's hands snaked all the way down her waist and then around to her lower back, nearly touching her butt. Her hands scratched his back roughly, for Bulma was reaching her next climax. Vegeta kissed her again, meaning 'yes' and as he promised, they reached their climax at the same time. Bulma yelled, Vegeta following soon after, and they both collapsed. Vegeta slid out her and they both breathe very heavily. When Bulma got some of her breath back, she cuddled up next to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist, caressing her back. They shared a wonderful and passionate kiss and Bulma climbed onto Vegeta, placing her head on his chest. "I love you, Vegeta", she said softly. "I love you, too...angel", he replied to her. Bulma smiled and fell fast asleep in Vegeta's strong arms. She felt so safe and secure, like nothing in the world could touch her.

"I'm hungry. I want to go back home to Launch! Can't we just go now? It's getting dark and we sill haven't found him or any TRACE of him!" Tien complained. "Ah, shut it! Quit your whining and be patient! We've got three more hours of patrol so you'll see your damn wench soon!" yelled a black-haired, bearded guard to Tien. Tien glared at him and walked away. He snuck to the back of the castle and opened the trap door in the ground. Launch stood at the opening, her blue eyes shining upon him, but also trembling. "Tien. I knew you'd be here I just knew it! I missed you so! I...I'm scared Tien. It's dangerous out there and you never know who could be against you. It's scary, and I just want you here with me", she said. Tien smiled at her. "I miss you, too Launchi. Don't worry I'll be alright, I love you. But, you shouldn't be here. The king gave orders for everyone to evacuate the castle and you're still here! I've got to get you out of here", he said to her. "I know. I stood here hiding because I wanted to seeyou. But I guess I can leave now. Oh yeah there's someone else here with me, too", she replied. Tien looked puzzled. "Who?" he said. Launch looked down and pulled out somebody that was with her. A beautiful, blond, blue-eyed girl with a scared look to her. Tien remembered her after studying her face a bit. It was Juuhachigou, Krillin's girlfriend. "I think you remember Juu, don't you Tien? Since Krillin is a servant here, he had to stay, and Juu didn't want to leave him. But I talked her into staying with me so she wouldn't get into any trouble, so we need you to get us there", Launch explained. Tien nodded and led them quietly away to the safe house. Juuhachigou hadn't said one word the whole way through, she looked very scared, like she was traumatized, but Krillin had described her as a bit shy, but not so quiet. When they got there Tien walked them upstairs and led them to a room. They reached the door and Launch said a sad goodbye to Tien, sheding tears, making it hard for her to speak. "I...love you, Tien. :Sniff, sniff: You'd better come back! You idiot! I hate you! Why do you have to go! WHY!" she raged as she pounded on Tien's armor. Tien held her wrists to stop her and then wiped her tears away. "Launch. You know I love you, but it's my job. You think I really want to leave you? That's the last thing I'd ever do. I'm gonna miss you Launchi", he responded. Launch smiled, her face red from crying and both pulled in for a kiss, but just as their lips touched Launch pulled away and sniffled, for dust had gotten into her nose. She sneezed, spoiling the kodak moment and her hair turned from dark blue to bright yellow, and her eyes made a glowing transformation to green. She looked around at where she was, and wore an angry glare on her face. "Where the HELL am I! I was just in the castle, damnit! Where did that ditz Launch take me? I wanna leave!" Kushami remarked angrily. Tien sighed. He really did love Kushami, as well as Launch, but Kushami could be sooooooooooo impossible! He grabbed her arm and explained everything to her, about the safe house and everything, but she was still annoyed that he had to leave, and kept complaining. "Awwwww, don't leave Tiennyyyyyyyyy! You caaaaaaan't! Stay here with me pleeeeeeze!" she said ever so innocently, it actually made Tien think about it. "N...no! Kushami I have to go, c'mon! Stop!" he said as she pinched his butt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his, revealing her thigh from the slit in her dress. She kissed him, moaning in his mouth and he was getting tempted, but broke away. "Kushami, I gotta go", he said. He took her leg off of his. " C'mon at least stay for a quickie. You know you want to", she said seducingly. She put his hands on her hips and kissed him again. Tien was really getting tempted, but he really needed to leave, so he had no choice but to tickle her nose with one of the feathers on her dress. He did so and she sneezed, glaring at him just before she transformed once again.  
Tien smiled and gave her a goodbye kiss. A wonderful, deep kiss that left Launch breathless. They looked at eachother for a few moments, and Tien walked away slowly, only turning back once, seeing Launch bawling. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" he heard from afar. He tried not to cry, but there was a lump in his throat and he did shed a couple of tears, drying them away quickly before any guard had a chance to see him. He entered the forest of Dragonville without a word and not any other thought but Launch's beautiful face...crying.

A/N: Thanks for reading this! Just review for me so I can write the next chapter. I might just do the third part of The Sacrifice, so just be patient and await that, kay? Arigatou!


End file.
